


Seeing Eye Puck (50 Kinky Ways Prompt #31: Voyeur)

by flinchflower, nubianamy



Series: Donutverse 50 Kinky Ways [7]
Category: Glee, Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Discipline, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Partners, Polyamory, Restraints, Spanking, Standing in the Corner, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinchflower/pseuds/flinchflower, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubianamy/pseuds/nubianamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam get hot and heavy; Puck gets a wicked, wicked idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Eye Puck (50 Kinky Ways Prompt #31: Voyeur)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to flinchflower for co-writing – go check out her awesome Dean/Sam 50 KW (and other) stories!

 

**Seeing Eye Puck (Prompt #31: Voyeur)**

Puck never would have expected the noises he heard coming out of the guest room at Kurt's house, but these were extraordinary circumstances. He was supposedly the only one in the house. Clearly that was not that case - these were definitely the sound of more than one voice.

Not that Puck was supposed to be there, either. He should have been at rehearsal. But it was a fucking Saturday, and Puck was not spending more time on Glee when he could be doing... well, anything he wanted, really.

Right now he wanted to be sitting in front of Burt's 55-inch screen with a tall cold one, playing Finn's new video game. Finn had been sitting on it for days, saving it for a time when all three boys could play together - Kurt would only play video games when he was a little bit drunk, which precluded doing it in front of his father or Carole - and Puck was more than a little annoyed about this. Finn could be so fucking controlling sometimes.

He took a few silent steps along the wall and pressed himself against the door, listening.

"You're sure they're gonna be gone for a while, Sam?"

"Absolutely. Burt and Carole went into Columbus for the day, and the kids are at some Glee thing all morning - Kurt was complaining about it being a mandatory practice."

Puck bit his lip and strained his ears to hear the details. He only felt a little guilty about listening - they were good guys, Sam and Dean, and he'd appreciated their friendship and mentoring over the past week, while they were waiting for their (fucking awesome) car to get fixed. But after his discovery of THE LIST, Puck's knowledge of the two brothers had taken on a decidedly different turn. They had... an unusual relationship. Not unlike that between Puck and Finn, if he was going to be honest. They'd always considered themselves brothers. Was this really so different?

He edged his way into the bathroom, peering through the crack between the sliding door and the door frame, until he could see Sam and Dean. There was a clear view of their double bed, and the looks they were giving each other were anything other than brotherly.

"So we've got a couple hours..." Sam gave Dean the pleading eyes. "It's been days-"

"Whine and all you'll get is a whuppin', boy," Dean told him, lazing back on the bed. "Or did you have something in particular in mind?"

Sam returned the smirk. "Maybe a little of this," he said, pinning Dean's smaller form beneath him, and shutting the older boy up with a deep kiss, tongue thrusting suggestively, as his hands fumbled at Dean's belt and the button fly. Dean's cock was already there, and Sam smirked into the kiss.

Puck smothered a groan and silently sat on the floor, leaning up against the cupboard under the sink to get a better view.  _This was hot. Definitely hot._  He pressed his hand against the seam of his jeans and tried not to make any noise.

Dean felt the smirk, and grabbed the kid, flipping the two of them fast so that Sam was pinned beneath. "I think I like this view a little better. Strip, Sam."

"And if I don't," Sam said, though his smile belied the insolent tone he was using.

Dean snorted. "Only one cure for that," he said, grasping Sam's t-shirt and drawing it over his head. He stripped the kid of jeans and boxers in short order, rolled Sam over and planted two smarting slaps on Sam's ass.

It was clear that these suggestive slaps were turning Sam the fuck on, instead of making him yelp. Sam's moaned response went straight to Puck's cock, and he had to unbutton his fly to make room for the sudden swelling in his crotch. He nudged his phone with his hand as he adjusted himself... which gave him an idea.

A wicked, wicked idea.

He had to pause and consider for a moment, something Puck didn't do very often, because he knew, he  _knew_ , if he did what he was thinking about doing, he would have to pay for it later.

It was fucking worth it, he decided. This was an opportunity he might never have again, to watch these two men, two very  _hot_  men, whom he admired so much - and apparently with whom he had a  _lot_  of things in common - get very naked with each other.

"Do you-"

"My backpack's under the bed if you reach-"

"Such a good boy scout, Sammy," Dean teased.

"Just get the lube, Dean-" His words cut off as Dean claimed his mouth again, his now slick hand wrapped around both of their rigid cocks, jacking them together.

Puck launched the video chat app on his phone with one hand, activating the mute button at the same time he shot off a quick text to Kurt:  _You need to see this. Can you get away from rehearsal?_

The answer came almost immediately:  _God, yes. Rachel and Mr. Schue are at each other's throats about the interpretation of You Are My Lucky Star. Please, just kill me now._

_Can you get out without Finn seeing?_

"Fuck, Dean, if you keep that up -"

"I think I will," he said, gripping a little harder, hand moving faster. "Round two oughta be right up, hey Sammy?"

"I think you might be ri-" Sam's words cut off as Dean's thumb flicked over his slit, and his back arched as he came, spasming harder as he felt Dean stiffen above him, and lose it as well.

Puck almost missed the response from Kurt, he was so riveted on the action in front of him. It was inspiring him in ways he could hardly describe. He knew he liked to watch, had been clear about that from the beginning, from the very first day he'd seen Kurt and Finn on the green couch, with their hands and mouths on each other, but this - this was fucking  _incredible._

_I'm alone. What did you want to show me?_

_This._ He turned on the video feed and wedged the camera into the space between the doors. Now his hands were free, and he took advantage of this to finish unbuttoning his jeans and working his hand inside his boxers. Luckily he could be a sneaky masturbator when he wanted to be. It wouldn't do to be discovered by -  _oh, god._ He closed his eyes against the image of Sam or - holy shit,  _Dean_  - finding him there on the floor of the bathroom with his hand wrapped around his cock, and his phone streaming video of them to Kurt.

Sam's arms reached round the older man, and Dean rested his forehead on Sam's.

"Damn, bro - wound a little tight there."

"Not like I've seen any action for a couple of days."

"There's always the shower- " Dean groaned. "You haven't, have you?"

"In a teenager's bathroom. You pervert," Sam snickered, then gasped as Dean's hand slid along his inner thigh."

Puck stroked himself a little faster at the thought of Sam in the shower,  _that_  shower, where just yesterday he and Kurt had wedged themselves against the wall and Kurt had spent nearly a half hour riding him, until he thought he might dissolve into a solution of water and Puck, right there in the tub. Imagining Sam and Dean, doing - things - to each other in  _that_  shower, was enough to make him come right there. He backed off a little and checked the text screen below the video chat window.

_Are you kidding me, Noah?_  Yes, there were three question marks. Kurt was either really pissed or really turned on. Puck could bet both, actually. But he noticed Kurt hadn't cut the connection; he was watching, too. And that was a turn-on all by itself.

"You're gonna break the land speed record for refractory period there, kid, or I'll get out the riding crop."

" _Fuck,"_  Sam moaned, as his cock, still sensitive, began to rise.

Dean laughed. "There might be a reward for you there, Sammy - hard on command? I think I like that - Mistress Tess would be  _damn_  proud of you-" He cut off with a groan as Sammy's hands wrapped 'round his ass cheeks, massaging and squeezing, and one of the kid's gigantic hands slicked up and down Dean's spine, working at all the sensitive spots.

Sam thrust up into the older man's cock, feeling a response, and worked a little harder at Dean's ass, hand sneaking around to fondle the responsive skin and Dean's heavy balls.

"So who's bottoming?"

Puck swallowed, his throat constricting momentarily at the very question - he'd assumed it was a done deal that Sam - but indeed, it seemed to be the case, from the smile on Dean's face.

"Who do you think, baby," Dean said, post-orgasm voice still deep and gravelly, cocking an eyebrow at him, and Sam couldn't help it, he shivered.

"Maybe you'd better get busy with a little something," Sam suggested, spreading his legs wide and canting his ass up towards Dean.

Puck tilted his head to get a better view and licked his lips, feeling the surge of interest in his cock take him that much closer to completion. He had no idea what he was going to do when he got there, but that was a thought for another time. Right now, he was completely enthralled by the real-life porno that was being enacted before his eyes... and the eye of his camera, trained on the two men on the guest room bed.

"Maybe I want you to help," Dean murmured, enjoying the widening of Sam's eyes. He reached out and captured Sam's wrist, bringing one of the big hands to his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around Sam's middle finger, even as his other hand was flipping the cap of the slick open to get a palmful of lube. "Come on, Sammy," he murmured, finger circling the tight pucker.

Sam's eyes were still wide, even as he brought his hand down, gasping a little at the feeling of both of their hands between his cheeks. He moaned as Dean's finger slipped inside, teasing and plunging, and a moment later, Dean kissed him.

"I wanna feel you in here with me, Sammy - so tight."

Puck could feel his own ass clench in sympathetic response to Dean's words, and he gasped to himself as he realized what they were attempting to do.  _Whoa. I wonder if - wouldn't that hurt?_ It certainly didn't look like it was hurting Sam any.

Sam's finger circled around, sliding onto the webbing between Dean's fingers, picking up a little more slick. He choked a little at the sensation as his finger slid along Dean's, hips shivering at the slightly burning sensation of a little bit more than he was used to this early in the game.

"Atta boy, fuckin' hot, Sam-" He swallowed the whimper Sam gave as Dean slipped a second finger of his own in. His fingers twined around Sam's, now guiding both of their hands. The kid was distracted, eyes rolling back a little and Dean glanced down at their rock hard cocks in appreciation. "A little more Sammy, come on-" Dean groaned, himself, as Sam's second finger slid in slowly, hesitatingly, and Dean marveled at the kid's trust.

Puck's haze of lust was interrupted by a steely grip on his neck. At the same time, he saw a hand reach down and pluck the phone from where it was propped against the door frame, cutting off the feed. Puck tipped his head up in shock and dread to see the impassive face of Finn bearing down on him, considering his rigid cock and state of undress with stony silence.

"..." Puck said, his mouth gaping, and his eyes flickered back and forth between Finn and the compelling scene on the other side of the door. He really didn't think he had a leg to stand on, but he  _wished_  he could beg Finn for just a few more minutes,  _please_ , sir, so he could see the way this delicious scene played out. Because, dude.  _Fucking hot!_

"Dean, please," Sam panted, fingers working in and out of himself, intertwined with Dean's. His pupils blown wide with lust. Dean leaned down to capture Sam's mouth, reluctantly sliding their fingers away. A glance at Sam got a nod - and Dean's cock slid home in one slick thrust, Sam's passage open and willing from the extra stimulation.

"Jesus, Sammy," he said, and Sam moaned - just what he loved, when the kid got loud. Sure enough, as he thrust in and out, each movement wrenched another noise from Sam, and he was out of breath himself, desperate to bury himself deeper in the younger man. "Fuck, kid, you-" Dean's brain wasn't quite working enough to form sentences here, and he was getting damn close. Sam's eyes were rolling back in his head and Dean felt the warmth start at the base of his spine, coiling up, watching the furtive movements that told him Sam was at the same place.

Finn took advantage of the sound cover to haul Puck to his feet by one hand, dragging him out the other side of the adjoining bathroom into Kurt's bedroom. He threw him bodily onto the bed and was on top of him before Puck could even button up his pants.

"You're unbelievable," Finn hissed into his ear, gripping his biceps hard in his big hands. "You're spying on Kurt's houseguests? You're  _videotaping_  them? What the hell are you  _thinking?"_

"They're fucking hot, man," Puck whined hoarsely, feeling Finn's breath hot on his neck. He couldn't help himself; he bucked his hips up against Finn's, digging his leaking cock into the zipper of Finn's jeans with absolute need. "Come on, man - let me -"

"Oh, for Pete's sake," Finn whispered in disgust. "You -" He glanced down at Puck's erection and sighed, once. "All right. And then we've got some business to take care of."

"Okay, yeah, that's fine," Puck said, wrapping his legs around Finn's gratefully, rubbing off on him, feeling Finn's clear response (this was Finn, after all). Finn reached a hand down and gripped him tightly, giving him the friction he'd been craving, and he stifled a moan. Puck could still hear the twin voices of Sam and Dean in the other room, and it fired his response - and he felt Finn respond, too, his own breath coming faster at the sounds.

"Dean, harder- please-"

"Sammy-"

" _Yes!"_

" _Fuck...!"_

Groans ripped from both men's throats at the same time that Puck gasped, "Shit, Finn -" and thrust up into his solid grip one final time before coating Finn's t-shirt with sticky ropes of come. Finn's body tensed, and he curled into Puck's stomach, his breathing peaking suddenly, and Puck could feel him shudder with release.

"Whoa," Puck said, his eyes wide, as he lay motionless on Kurt's bed. "That was - "

"You are  _not_  going to tell them about this," Finn said in a low, even voice, and Puck was suddenly mute, his head nodding automatically. He felt like he might need to get off the bed and sit on the floor. Finn's eyes were cold and hard.

"Yes sir," he whispered.

"These men have been nothing but kind to us," Finn went on, his mouth barely moving, but Puck could hear every word. "They put us in touch with Dr. Howell. They've helped us with Spanish and math, man. Doesn't that count for something? We owe them respect, not this - this voyeuristic  _shit."_  The curse came off Finn's lips like a knife, and Puck winced.

"I'm sorry," he said, eyes pleading.

"You're going to be," Finn said grimly. "Now get your pants on. We'd better get out of here before they realize what you've done."

* * *

Dean smirked down at Sammy, whose eyes had rolled back in his head just before the kid passed out. He knew from experience that Sam would be out for a few minutes, that the faint would probably merge with sleep, as tired as Sam would be. He rested a few moments, then went about cleaning himself up and slipping into his jeans, making sure Sammy was cleaned up and covered with one of their own soft fleece blankets that travelled everywhere with them. Now, to go find out who their little audience had been.


End file.
